


Captain Kink

by Haxxaholic



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester City, Spanish National Team, and needs to get laid, david has a weird kink, david's boys are all captains, he also needs new friends, i had to write something about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/pseuds/Haxxaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Jesús who pointed it out the night of the Spain vs England friendly. </p><p>“David, you have a Captain kink.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightprxphecy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightprxphecy/gifts).



It was Jesús who pointed it out the night of the Spain vs England friendly.

“David, you have a Captain kink.”

Silva didn’t understand at first, he was just being a good teammate and cheering for his friends. Nothing wrong with that, wasn’t it? What if he was cheering for Joe a little bit too much? He liked Joe, he was a good friend and a good goalkeeper. Iker was his friend too and captain! He had won many titles with Iker! Casillas deserved to have people cheering for him! Goalies deserved some love too.

Navas was just _jealous_ David wasn’t cheering for him.

 

* * *

 

Jesús was wrong, Captain kink wasn’t even a _real_ thing.

 

* * *

 

New pictures of NYCFC were uploaded on the Facebook page of the team. David Villa was everywhere and looking stupidly good with his captain jersey and his captain armband.

David might have whimpered a _tiny_ bit. But whatever. He didn’t have this so called Captain kink. He just appreciated a handsome man with nice muscles, a great smile, a nice ass and a good way to play football. (And a bunch of men following his orders just because of a _stupid armband_.)

 

* * *

 

David understood what Jesús meant by “Captain kink” _way_ later.

 

* * *

 

Silva was fucked. Totally and utterly fucked. He couldn’t stop staring at Sergio Ramos. Sergio who had his stupid smile, his stupid Real Madrid jersey and his stupid motherfucking captain armband. Why did they think giving the captaincy of Real Madrid to Ramos was a good idea? Were they even thinking at all? (They let _Iker_ go, so no, they _weren’t thinking at all_.)

David couldn’t fall for Sergio –Nando would kill him- but God helps him, he couldn’t stop thinking about all the things he could do with Sergio’s jersey and his stupid armband. (It involved a bed, a lot of riding and loads of naughty stuff).

It was a badbabad idea to have accepted Sese’s invitation to the game. David just couldn’t stop. Why was Sergio half naked with his armband? Wasn’t he supposed to take a break instead of striping and giving his jersey to a kid right before the half-time break?! David wouldn’t survive the night. Especially if Sergio kept looking sososososo delicious with his stupid smile and his motherfucking stupid armband. (And jersey, let’s not forget the jersey, oh God)

Silva survived the night. Barely. He just had to leave 15 minutes into the second half under the amused stares of Navas after he let out a really loud groan when Ramos had to change into a new jersey.

 

* * *

 

Okay, Navas was maybe unto something with this Captain kink after all.

 

* * *

 

It happened with James too when City played against Liverpool. James was captain for the game and David was staring. A lot. James wasn’t supposed to be captain. And David wasn’t supposed to want James to push him against a wall and have his wicked, wicked ways with him. (And the armband. _Stupid_ armband.)

City lost and David didn’t care because James was smiling at him in the tunnel, half naked but still wearing his captain armband. Silva was pretty sure his English went from all right to Sergio Aguero level in less than 5 seconds when James winked at him and asked him how his injury was doing. And _of course_ Navas had to witness the _whole_ thing.

 

* * *

 

David hated when Jesús was right about something.

 

* * *

 

Weirdly when David was called up for a game with the Spain NT, he didn’t feel anything when he saw Iker at the airport for the first time in weeks. Was Navas’ theory wrong after all? James and Sergio were probably some accidents? (David seriously needed to get laid. _That_ too.)

David was kind of glad because he loved Iker and it would have been really awkw- To this day, Silva still doesn’t know _what_ made his body reacted the way it did when Iker entered the field with his armband and goalie gloves but it was something _bad_. Iker had lovely hands, so big and strong. (So many dirty thoughts, so little time.) David had to actually _bite_ his lips to stop himself from moaning. Jordi and Juan looked at him weirdly as he turned bright red when Iker patted his shoulder on his way to his nets. David _had_ to excuse himself. And no, he didn’t run out of the field with a boner as big as his ass, thank you very much and shut up Fabregas.

 

* * *

 

Navas messaged him that night with a single laughing emoji.

 

* * *

 

Kompany and Touré were both out with an injury meaning _Joe_ was the City captain for the day and David knew it would quickly turn awkward. His stupid body would betray him and his mind would go wild once again.

Jesús was with him this time and was already waiting for some kind of funny reaction from David. It was bad, _really_ bad. Maybe he wouldn’t react to Joe? Because, Joe was, well, _Joe_? He already noticed he didn’t react to Vincent and Yaya (thank God for small mercies), maybe it didn’t work with his teamma- Silva suddenly froze when Joe entered the tunnel. His body reacted once again against his will and this time the captain _noticed_ it and smiled cheekily at him. David wanted to _die_. Navas, the little fucker, probably _told_ Joe. (David promised himself he would kill him soon. Along with Joe. He needed new friends anyway. Or he would transfer to Sunderland with Adam. He missed Adam.)

Joe didn’t stop, no, he kept smiling and checking David out during the _whole_ warm-up. And David? He wanted to strangle Joe. But also wanted Joe’s hands all over him, his tongue all over his neck and Joe’s- Oh damn. Silva whined really loudly, attracting the whole team’s attention to him. He wanted to disappear but instead hid his flaming face behind Aleksandar. (His only true friend in this stupid and mean team) Joe started laughing really loudly and hit David’s ass on his way back to the tunnel.

 

* * *

 

David was mortified, Jesús couldn’t breathe and Joe was insufferable for days after the game.

 

* * *

 

David Silva was a man on a mission. Well, missions. Plural was needed in this situation. First, he needed to kill Jesús Navas and Joe Hart. Second, he needed to get laid. Third, he needed to find the source of this sudden Captain kink of his. It was getting way too awkward; he got a boner the other day when he greeted Edin after a friendly against Bosnia for God’s sake! It was seriously urgent. (The second mission was _really_ urgent, too.)

 

* * *

 

NYCFC was in Manchester. David Villa was finally back next to Silva in all his glory. And his handsomeness, his stupid goatee, amazing ass and spiky hair and earrings and… _armband_. Silva moaned. It was happening again. But this time, David was _allowed_ to do something about it, was allowed to lust all over the NYCFC captain because Villa was his and _his only_.

Ever since Villa joined New York City and became the captain of the team, they couldn’t see each other as much as before. (The whole ocean thing between them was getting seriously old and annoying.) They could only communicate through texts and after training photos and- _Oh_.

David suddenly understood. Ok, all right. He finally had found the source of this annoying Captain kink.

 _David fucking Villa_ was the source of all his awkwardness. He should have known Villa would be a pain in the ass even in New York. (And a stupid ocean between them.)

 

* * *

 

When Villa arrived at David’s house that night, he didn’t understand why a furious little Spaniard opened the door and immediately started yelling in Spanglish at him. He also didn’t understand why Silva was forbidding him to ever send him pictures from the NYCFC lockers room again. Or why he looked so _desperate_ to get him out of his clothes.

He did understand his boyfriend was horny when he was slammed against the door though. David jumped into his arms and started pleading “please please please, tell me you’ve your armband in one of your stupidly fashionable and expensive bags”. When Villa said yes, Silva moaned really, _really_ lewdly and started whispering really, _really_ dirty and naughty things into Villa’s ear. And oh _God_ , how Villa had missed his little minx.

 

* * *

 

When Villa went back to New York, he promised himself to keep sending pictures of himself in nothing but his armband to David.

He probably had a Desperate Silva kink or something.

**Author's Note:**

> I am... sorry.


End file.
